watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Emote Wheel
The Emote Wheel is a feature in Watch Dogs 2. It allows Marcus to interact with NPCs and other players. Description The wheel consists of eight different emotes (two were added in the Human Conditions update), and they are: Greet, Cheer, Insult, Pacify, Laugh, Mock, Dance, and Flirt. Greet Using this emote, Marcus will either wave or get their attention. He has four different animations. Usually the civilians will greet back or give him a nod. ;Quotes *''"Hey! What's up?"'' *''"Yo! What's good?"'' *''"Hey! What's up?"'' *''"Howdy. How ya doin'?"'' *''"Oh, hi."'' *''"Hey."'' *''"Hey! On the East Side of the street, that's right."'' *''"What? You're not gonna cross the street?"'' Cheer The player is able to show cheerfulness. There are four different animations for Marcus. ;Quotes *''"Yeah!"'' *''"Cool!"'' *''"All right!"'' *''"Now we're talking!"'' *''"Hah!"'' *''"That's right! Buckets!"'' *''"You already know that? Didn't you?"'' *''"Can't stop me!"'' *''"Woohoo! Yes."'' *''"That's right! I'm the best!"'' *''"Yes. Sorry."'' *''"Yes!"'' *''"Damn!"'' *''"Hell yeah!"'' *''"Grunts Yeah!"'' *''"Ha! Whoo!"'' *''"Aw yeah!"'' Insult Marcus can insult people in his surroundings. He usually flips them off or grabs his crotch. Usually civilians will get angry at him, insult him, shove him, punch him, or they could just run away. There are five different animations for insults, including one where Marcus belches in the NPC's face. Two animations were added in the Human Conditions update. These are: Marcus uses his finger as a gun, and them flips them off after impersonating a shot fired; and when he forms his arms in an 'X' position. ;Quotes *''"Sit and Spin!"'' *''"Look-what-I-found!"'' *''"I don't give a fuck, fuck you!"'' *''"Fuck you once and fuck you twice!"'' *''"Fuck you once! Fuck you twice!"'' *''"Hey! Fuck you!"'' *''"Hey, fuck you! FUCK YOU!"'' *''"It's so nice, I did it twice."'' *''"Fuck you and fuck you!"'' *''"Yo. Fuck you and fuck you!"'' *''"What you lookin' at? Fuck you!"'' *''"Yo! Punk-Ass!"'' *''"What's up? I know you see me, fuck you!"'' *''"Hey, hey! Fuck you all!"'' *''"Hey, get your swag up!"'' *''"Howdy. Fuck y'all!"'' *''"Yo! Fuck You!"'' *''"You wanna be like me? You can't!"'' *''"Yo do your thing! Sic!"'' *''"What? Get the fuck out of my face!"'' *''"Psst."'' *''"Hey yo."'' *''"(imitates gun cock) Headshot."'' *''"(imitates gun cock) Bang!"'' *''"(imitates gun cock) Oh yeah!"'' *''"Whoa! Ouch!"'' *''"Oh ho ho! Fuck you!"'' *''"Ooh hoo! Too bad!"'' Pacify The player can use this to calm down people in the vicinity. An example of this is when both NPCs are fighting. They will either calm down or antagonize Marcus. There is only one animation for this emote. ;Quotes *''"Hey yo! Chill out!"'' *''"Stop playing!"'' *''"You're not going to fuck around and get us arrested."'' *''"Relax, baby!"'' *''"Hey, just chill, dawg!"'' *''"Hey yo! Don't get all hyper!"'' *''"Come on! Stop playing. Chill out."'' *''"What, for real? Just calm down."'' *''"Hey! Wow! Y'all need to calm down!"'' Laugh The player can laugh out loud at times. Marcus has three different animations and three different laughs. Three more can be heard if the player allows the full animation to proceed. Mock Mock is an alternative for Insults. Marcus can make fun of anyone around him. Regardless, civilians will still react the same way as if they were being insulted. ;Quotes *''"You like that, dont'cha?"'' *''"Ooh, right there!"'' *''"There he is!"'' *''"HA! GAYYYY!"'' *''"laughs No!"'' Flirt Marcus is also able to flirt with people. They will either accept him or antagonize him and run away. ;Quotes *''"Oh, you are sunshine."'' *''"Oh, I'm in heaven."'' *''"You-are-doing-it."'' *''"Look, I'm being honest. Go out with me, please."'' *''"Hey, I don't know... I don't know what I'm saying."'' *''"Wow. Hey, you wanna grab a drink or something?"'' *''"Hum-hum-hum."'' *''"You're changing the molecules out here."'' *''"Boom! You opened the curtains on me!"'' *''"Whoa! Just keep doing your thing!"'' Dance Marcus can show off his dance moves, which can get civilians' attention. He has three different dance moves, which can be acquired if he wears certain clothing items. For example, if Marcus dresses up as Aiden Pearce, he will dance in a crazy manner. Trivia *If Marcus dresses up in a suit, he will dance similarly to Carlton from . This may be an Easter egg. *There was originally supposed to be an animation for Insult, where Marcus would fart out loud and blame it on the civilian. This was removed and replaced with the current burp animation. *Civilians may also be seen doing some of Marcus' dances. Category:Features Category:Features in Watch Dogs 2